


Fragile Gears

by DeuBun



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Cybernetics, Cyborgs, Developing Friendships, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Robots, Hugs, Human Experimentation, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury Recovery, Love Confessions, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Minor Violence, Mystery, Nightmares, Opposites Attract, Out of Character, Pokemon, Pokemon Fanfiction, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuBun/pseuds/DeuBun
Summary: Androids. A symbol for the wealthy, and the peak of scientific advancement. Calculated, and emotionless beings programmed to serve.This is no different for L-01, at least, until one human sends everything upside down. Now 01 is set onto a journey for answers, and to become something he never thought he would. Maybe even finding a special someone along the way.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Hop, Beet | Bede/Masaru | Victor, Dande | Leon & Hop, Dande | Leon & Sonia, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hop & Masaru | Victor, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria, Makuwa | Gordie/Yarrow | Milo, Rurina | Nessa & Sonia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	1. Started With A Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at summaries I'm sorry >.<

Anger. An emotion caused by a release of stress hormones, and adrenaline that humans experience for a variety of reasons. From frustration, to insignificant sparks of memory that humans seemed to hold onto so tightly. 

“What do you mean we’re going to be late!? Do you understand that time is money!? I don't care if there's an accident on the freeway, I want to be there right on time!” According to his database this reaction must be caused by the emotion of frustration. 

L-01 just stared forward, a tight closed mouth smile plastered on his tanned face. Not a single imperfection through his programming in sight. Smooth hands that had never seen hardship pressed flat against his thighs in waiting. 

“01, how long will it be until we get to the agency?” The rigid young man snapped his head to the side at the mere sound of a voice, unblinking amber eyes staring into the unknown without a single light of consciousness running through them. They had begun to glow, a circular ring appearing within the irises, but as quickly as it came it had disappeared. 

“We are on the fastest route, our travel time will be forty five minutes with an estimated arrival time of 12:30 PM. Will you like me to list alternative routes Chairman Rose?” A robotic voice rang out throughout the car, no sign of inflection through the well constructed sentence. The man next to him just waved him off with a rough tanned hand, a groan escaping his lips as he absentmindedly fiddled with his mustache. A trait that L-01 had noted down being caused from repeated stress. 

“No, I don't want alternate routes. Damnit, this puts our schedule behind by thirty minutes!” In exactly 1.5 second the doll of a man had computed the new information, eyes flashing in fury before they settled into default once again. 

“I have updated my internal calendar Chairman Rose. 1:00 PM is your Robots Weekly meeting, 1:30 PM you asked me to remind you to eat, 2:00 PM you are to meet with the lead engineer to discuss sales, and-” He was quickly shushed by the chairman bellowing out in laughter, he had learned before not to speak over his master. 

“On top of things as always 01!” He grabbed roughly onto the man’s dark purple hair, and pulled. 01 being forced to lean towards the side, his wide unnatural smile never breaking for a second despite the jarring motion. “How did I end up with such a perfect product as you? Keep that up and I may just give you a new upgrade as a reward.” L-01 had no concept of reward, but nodded anyway to give his master the reaction he was programmed to perform. 

“It is my pleasure Chairman Rose.” The hand then swiftly released its grip, letting 01 spring back into place as though nothing had happened. The only indication of such an event taking place being the ruffled tuft of hair on the side of his head. The woman on the other side of 01 sighed, quickly pulling out a hairbrush from her purse so she could fix up the messy patch. 

"I understand that you're overwhelmed with feelings Chairman, but could you play a little less rough with your toy? It would be devastating if we would have to prolong his work again for repairs." Oleana, the faithful secretary to the chairman. She was always collected with her emotions, and one would assume she was a robot as well with how cold she could be. Despite such accusations though she never showed for a second that it bothered her. 

"He's nothing but metal, and wires. I bet he could care less what I do to him. Right L-01?" The younger male's expression didn't falter for a second. No blinking, or thoughtful looks. Just one swift and stiff nod.

"Of course Chairman Rose. My programming does not include pain, so such things are meaningless to me." He smiled on, eyes staring into the leather seat in front of him as though it was the most exhilarating sight in the world. 

"Hah! See! That's why I like you. A golden goose that doesn't talk back, or demand raises. What more can I ask for?" Golden goose: A source of profit that may be drained if used incorrectly. L-01 noted that in his database. He did not place the definition to the file he had set aside for himself though. According to the statistics he had recorded from past events the chairman 98.8% did not know the true definition.

"You programmed him to follow all orders chairman, so I believe you have no one to compliment but yourself." It was true. His programming did ensure 100% obedience so he can perform his duties perfectly. 

"Always ruining the fun aren't you Oleana?" His tone stayed lighthearted, the man leaning back in his seat as he carelessly threw his arms behind his head to relax. The woman made sure to reprimand him the moment he had done so, her expression showing a distaste.

"Don't fall asleep. Remember, we have a school at the building today for a field trip." Rose groaned loudly at this, sitting back up so he could send a glare to L-01's way. 

"Isn't one of your functions keeping up with my schedule?" His voice was full of malice, but L-01 didn't show any care to it. He was not programmed to react to such things after all. 

"I apologize chairman Rose, I was not informed. I will be making the proper adjustment in your schedule now." He just got a growl in response. 

"Stupid robot, acting like I'm some idiot." He fixed his crooked tie before sending another sideways glance to the stone still young man next to him. The chairman used a rough hand to poke at the robot’s tanned skin, and rolled his eyes when he got a lack of response. 

The conversation had continued, but 01 paid it no mind. He was not allowed to record voices, or even acknowledge them unless spoken to for that matter. So he just fell back into his default smile. Smile, and wait for an order. Just like he was programmed to do. 

Soon they had returned to the iconic, and grand company building. The chairman, and 01 being escorted through the back to avoid any unnecessary interactions with the press. The loyal robot stiffly following behind his master the entire way. 

“L-01, make note that I need to check in with the workshop this afternoon. They need a little incentive. That is if we are going to actually release the new product in time.” His annoyance was evident, and they must deserve it though if the Chairman was exhibiting such upset. 

"Also, rememb-" Chairman Rose then stopped in his tracks, causing 01 to be unable to process the situation in time before he walked right into his master. Falling to the ground like a smiling, beaten, ragdoll. Twitching slightly like a wind up toy that lost its balance. 

"Stupid robot, get back up!" 01 felt a hand grab onto his forearm and yank him back onto his feet. 

"Thank you chairman Rose." His smile only widened as the man waved him off. Storming off towards what, according to 01's calculations, was the outlier that had caused the kink in their routine. 

"If I remember correctly our meeting was set for this afternoon Raihan." Raihan? L-01 staring into the stranger the moment he could. Blank amber eyes burrowing into his tall, and tanned form as he started a thorough search on the individual. 

Famous actor that has appeared in several movies, and many prominent TV shows that were favored among young girls. He also seemed to have a popular social media account that garnered something called "clout", and from what L-01 could discern he enjoyed being shirtless. Though most importantly he did not appear a threat on his background check. 

"L-01! Remind Raihan what time he was supposed to be meeting me at." As soon as the order was spoken he had snapped his head away from the actor and got to work. 

"Your meeting with Mr. Raihan was scheduled for 4:00 PM. The client is two hours, 27 minutes, and 31 seconds early. Would you like me to reevalua-” 

“Yes, we get it. Now be quiet.” He slammed his mouth shut the moment the order was uttered. Arms pressed to his side, and eyes staring mindlessly ahead. Long purple hair with a few strands now sticking out of place. 

“Geez the thing is just a larger, and louder, version of a smartphone. A big toy for old men like you.” Raihan didn't look away from his phone the entire time he spoke. Staying quiet a little longer before shoving the piece of technology back into his pocket. Strutting right up, and showing no fear as he stared right into the amber eyes of L-01. 

“So this is the famous first android ever created? Creepy motherfucker. Seriously? Does he have to smile like that?” The young man’s long finger reached out to try and poke at his stiff cheek, but instantly the normally composed chairman had stepped to block his way. Venom in his eyes that one would never see in regular circumstances. 

“Do you understand how much money that would be if you were to break anything on this product? I assure you, more than your paycheck could ever cover.” His tone was nothing short of malignant, but strangely enough Raihan didn't seem to care. The young man just bellowed out in laughter, holding onto his stomach as he leaned against the wall for support. 

“Ha! Look at you, making me laugh at the first meeting. Remember, you were the one to ask me here. Since I came all the way out here, early at that, who says I can't check out a robot beard?” He stuck his hands into his hoodie pocket, cheeky smile on his face as he gazed down onto the chairman. L-01 estimated his height was around 6’8, much taller than his master. The chairman, possibly sensing things may get hostile, made sure to switch back to a prime businessman smile. Something L-01 had observed to be a common trait of his master. 

"I assure you Mr. Raihan, this is all just precaution. I'm sure you understand. Imagine how much money I could burn if 01 even lost a fingernail. He's a precious product after all." The well put together man quickly readjusted his suit and tie, never taking his eyes off the young man in front of him.

“L-01, make sure to reschedule my day. Also contact Oleana so she knows the change in plans. Oh! And make us some coffee while you are at it.” The smiling robot just nodded after each request, never missing a single beat. 

“Yes chairman Rose.” Without a single other word the chairman began to resume his journey back to his office. Raihan’s bright cerulean eyes burrowing into 01’s still form, seeming to be picking apart every crevice. Though just after a few seconds he had turned away, nonchalantly following the chairman with the robot doing the same. Running a large hand through his coarse hair as he occasionally sent more looks towards the happy(?) Android. 

“How did you do it anyway? Give it a beard?” He threw his arms behind his neck, raising an eyebrow at all the little details he could spot from the corner of his eye. 01 could not discern whatever he had meant, all cosmetic choices were made by his master. If the chairman was happy with it, then so was he (or an android's version of happy). 

“We have many add ons for our products, and realistic facial hair is a new feature we have. I will be more than happy to give you a walkthrough if it is something that has your interest.” Raihan’s expression did not change though, mumbling to himself as he squinted his eyes in concentration. 01 knew that the staring was directed at him, but paid it no mind. He was not allowed to act on his own, and the chairman did not seem bothered. 

“Nah, I'm fine. Jus’ curious is all.” He snapped his eyes back front, bored expression now on his features. “Does the damn thing have to smile like that all the time?” 

“I don't prefer the models that show no emotion, so I programmed L-01 to smile more. Makes him more human in my opinion.” The chairman was smiling as well, using his hands to smooth out his gelled hair. “I find him quite charming like this to be honest. Isn't that right 01?” Chairman Rose quickly fixed up the robots hair, huffing as he noticed a few purple strands out of place. Making sure to flick the androids forehead for extra measure when he noticed he was puffing his chest out a little too much for his liking. 

“Of course Chairman! I appreciate your kindness.” 01 smiled even wider as he went through the rehearsed line, but from the corner of his eye he saw Raihan. The actor/model does not seem as pleased. Snaggletooth is fully visible now as he clenched his teeth, and a glare on his features. 

“Each their own I guess.” Without another word he strolled right through the two large double doors, practically jumping onto the pristine white couches as though they were his own. The chairman watching in disdain as Raihan laid back with his feet on the armrest, 01 will be the one who will have to clean that later. 

“So, what's this deal you had in mind old man?” Using one of his long arms the man stretched to grab one of the perfectly wrapped candies from the bowl on the table, popping one into his mouth. Fangs visible as he munched away. Oh, yes. L-01 needed to make coffee. 

He made his way to the small little coffee maker in the office, listening to the conversation behind him in case of any added orders. 

“So you want me to take one of your new little robots, and make a sponsored post about it?” Raihan was so tall that his dangling feet almost touched the floor, unamused blue eyes staring at the ceiling as he fiddled with his candy wrapper. “Cant say im not honored to get millions of dollars in technology for free, but dont you already got a rabid fanbase? Why the hell you need me for?” L-01 was able to pick up an unpleasant tone in the man’s voice, pausing what he was doing in case he got the order to contact security. 

“Well, yes, and no. We have quite loyal customers, but those customers are per say the older generation. The company has a goal to reach out to all demographics, starting with the younger demographic. Our research shows you are quite popular with the younger crowd so we made the executive decision to reach out to you.” Raihan just snorted, and shoved a few more hard candies in his mouth. 

“Ooohhh, I see! You want me to work my golden touch then. Got it.” He snarkily stressed each word, smirking the entire time. “It's not going to be smiley over there right? Don't think I can handle that bastard staring at me like that 24/7” He burst into laughter again, cackling like a hyena (the fangs only confirming the comparison). 

“No, 01 is a special unit that belongs to me.” That was right. He belonged to chairman Rose, and the chairman alone. He then finished up with creating the perfect creamer to coffee ratio that was to his master's liking before turning with the tray in hand. 

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." His tone was dull, and robotic. Not even a stutter in his tone as he carefully delivered the cups to the pair, watched as they took their first sips, and then left to start cleaning the office like he had always done. Whether he had heard the quiet “thank you” from Raihan was a mystery for all. 

“As you see I have him programmed perfectly to my needs. He cooks, cleans, and can even calculate my calorie intake. Much more than just a toy as you had put it.” The chairman puffed out his chest, obviously feeling a sense of pride towards his creation. “I am sure you will find good use of the one we would love to gift you, that is if we have a deal.” Hearing his master’s words 01 stopped cleaning the man’s expensive wooden desk, and just as he had done many times before he gathered up the well put together contract so he could deliver it. Chairman Rose just snatched it from his hands before going back to explaining the contents to Raihan. 

“So what's the sparknotes version of this thing? I'm not gonna sign my life away right?” It was an obvious joke, but the Chairman didn't laugh. 

“The abridged version would be that after we give you your model 4 android we expect a sponsored social media post in one week, and for you to be an affiliate with us for 6 months minimum. Th-” L-01 had let them be at that. Grabbing for a vacuum that was tucked within a nearby cupboard. Raihan had tracked in plenty of dirt throughout the once immaculate room. 

“No no no! Who gave you orders to sweep!?” 01 just paused in his work, instantly jumping to stand straight up like a soldier. Arms stiff as they pressed right to his sides. 

“I apologize chairman Rose.” He just got a glare in response to his usual statement. 

“Just go collect the sample add ons.” After processing the order L-01 quickly made his way out the door. The voices of his master, and Raihan slowly fading away as he did so. Left, right, and another right. According to his calculations his estimated arrival at the workshop will be-

“Crap that isn't a bathroom either.” That voice was not recorded in L-01’s file for important individuals. A rare sight indeed, but there was no worry. He would assure the strangers did not interfere with his orders. 

"I told you we shouldn't have separated from the group. Now we're lost." Right, and keep straight down the hall. Destination almost in sight. 

"We are not lost! Just wandering. Is it so wrong that I need to pee?" According to L-01's internal GPS system he just needed to take another left. 

"Face it Hop, we're lost. I thought you knew where you were going?" In several seconds 01 would need to make a swift left. 

"Just because I watch YouTube videos about Android Inc. doesn't make me some type of ex-oof" Just as 01 had taken his needed left something hard had rammed into him, easily toppling him over. His back now pressed against the nearby wall with downcasted eyes as he processed the miscalculation. A pitiful mistake on his part.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry sir are yo-" The boy's voice stopped, silence following for a few split seconds. "H-Holy moly, no way. Mate, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" There was more silence at that, L-01 paying it no mind. The robot busying himself by recalculating his internal directions, and noting the outlier to avoid future incidents. Must keep in mind in case there was another .1% chance of children in the building. 

"Hey! Are you an android!? Like a real, honest, android!?" L-01 said nothing, slipping around as he tried to maneuver his heavy body back onto its feet. The young boy refusing to stop talking even for a second.

"What model are you? Are you a personal android or a worker? What's your storage amount? Is it true androids can make at least a thousand calculations at one moment, or is that a lie?" The robot was paying them no mind, he would be back on his way soon anyway. 

"Hop I think you broke it." The other boy was giving off fear in his voice, seemingly becoming more nervous as time went on. 

"I didn't break it! Right?" He did not sound sure of himself. "Hey I didn't break you, right?" Without warning a hand grabbed onto 01's shoulder, amber eyes widening at the unfamiliar pressure. He quickly snapped his head towards the attacker only to pause. 

There was a young adolescent boy. Tanned skin, concerned amber eyes, and dark purple hair that seemed to magically stick up in a small point. He leaned in closer, mouth opening and closing like a fish. 

"Oh no I really did break it! Mom is gonna kill me!" That was when it happened. No warning, or calm before the storm. 

Something clicked within L-01. Like a twig snapping under the weight of a foot. A wave of electrical current, and mismatched pop ups appearing left and right without a single sign of stopping. 

ERROR 

ERROR 

ERROR 

He needed to correct this, he needed to fix himself. He could not compute! 

His arm was moving on it's own, and head twitching as he lost control over his own programming. A rush of audio and glitched out images overloading his harddrive as the two boys just watched in shock. 

"Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!" 

WARNING! VIRUS DETECT@*$,@>$! 

01's vision turned red as his internal alarm was set off. He couldn't handle this type of intrusion! 

The robot threw himself back to his feet, running into the nearby wall in a desperate attempt to make it to the workshop. Screams filling the background as 01 began to see pop ups appear in his ocular monitor. Voices of unknown origin filling his head as he limped from side to side. 

"I'll ^@*e __ la^÷>" 

"%@<÷Dande@&$**#"

"<#@*## love you @[$#>#" 

These were outliers! Viruses! He had no recollection of these within his database. 

He had malfunctioned.


	2. The Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious voice changed everything

The entire workshop was quiet. No one daring to say a word as they just kept their attention on the chairman who was pacing angrily. The man was a ticking time bomb at this point, and no one wanted to even yawn in fear of the man blowing up. 

"I want to know who did it, and I want them to pay for these damages. Is it so hard for people to leave an expensive machine alone!?" L-01 had already tried to inform his master on the events, but the distraught man wouldn't listen. His normally perfect black hair now a mess as he grumbled, and fidgeted in place. Oleana just sighed.

"Chairman Rose, please. We still are not sure the amount of damage 01 has undergone. This sort of behavior is an overreaction." Though she was speaking 01 noticed that her attention was completely on her phone. Silence once again fell across the room. The chairman becoming impatient after only a few seconds before marching right up to the mechanic messing with 01's internal parts. 

"Well!? Have you finally found the issue, or are you still wasting time!?" The poor mechanic had the face of pure horror, and was sweating bullets as he continued to tinker with the robot. 

"W-Well sir, you see, I couldn't find a single issue with L-01's mechanics." The Chairman was seeing fire at this point. Clenching his teeth as he glared down the poor man. 

"What do you mean!? He was flailing around the hallway ramming into walls, and sparking! There is no one in the world who will look at that and say it's fine!" From 01's analysis he wondered if his master would exhaust his voice at this point. 

"I-I know sir, but I can't find anything. I could check his CPU-" The moment the engineer even made the notion that he was reaching for a screwdriver a tanned hand had intercepted, grip tightening around his wrist. 

"Don't. You. Dare." No one knew what to do. They had never seen the man so irate, and even 01 had to admit this was not recorded in his files. 

"Chairman, I think he understands." Oleana, who barely even blinked at the sight, had thankfully been the one to diffuse the situation. It was almost like a light switch had flipped inside his head, eyes widening before he dropped the man's wrist like it had burned him. 

"O-Oh yes. I apologize. Just please allow me to take a peek at his hardware tomorrow, I did create him after all." He backed away, fixing his tie and hair quickly before shooting everyone his usual smile. When no one responded he loudly cleared his throat. "Anyway, 01, follow me. I believe it is time for you to go into rest mode." No words were spoken still, the robot just stiffly nodding. He waited until the engineer closed him up before getting up from his spot. 

"Yes chairman Ro-" 

"You aren't smiling." L-01 paused for a second, tanned hand reaching up so he could touch his face as softly as possible. No smile. 

"I apologize Chai-" Interrupted again.

"Don't worry your little head about it, tomorrow I will reset your programming and all of this will be fixed." A program reset? 01 had never needed a program reset his entire 8 years of life, or at least he didn't remember one. He just nodded, forcing a smile back on his face. The chairman just laughed. “Much better!” 

With that the attention was away from 01, but things didn't get better. There was still this absolutely annoying buzzing going through his head. Light, and barely noticeable, but still was an ever looming presence. Was this a side effect of before? 

He didn't have time to think about it any longer as he soon approached his small “room”. You see, a robot did not require a room. Just a place where they could power off, and charge up. So the room checked out for him was a small, closet sized, area that had his charger and a chair. That was all he needed after all. 

“L-01, power off.” He nodded, a piece of messy purple hair falling in his face as he did so. Quickly sitting down as his master carefully plugged the charger into the hidden panel on his wrist (common place for android charger outlets). The darkness slowly enveloping his consciousness as he powered off like he always had done before, but today things seemed different. A buzzing in his head, and something scratching its way up from the deepest part of his programming. Something foreign that he couldn't quite place before he had shut down completely. 

“%#@%$#^on!” 

What? 

“ha#&$&)(&*)&%ay!” 

Was he not powered off? A product of his malfunction? These were the same voices from before, flooding his senses again as he tried to pry this strange something away from him. What was that? His body was making him feel weird. Feel? Is this what feeling is? 

As the weirdness got worse and worse all the sudden the first clear voice resounded within him. 

“I love you big brother!” 

01 was all the sudden jolted back on, his ocular monitor flashing a bit as he twitched from the pure shock. His gears kicked back into gear as he practically jumped to his feet. Standing there with a million calculations running through him, and realizing that a .01 chance had just occurred to him. He had just powered on without someone helping him do so. 

This was an impossibility, something that never happened in his 8 years of service. He must contact the technician, and inform them o-

He stopped. For once he had stopped his programmed reaction. Something else now much more prevalent in his mind.

What was a big brother? 

A brother was specifically someone male, and a “big” brother meant the eldest sibling of a family. Though what did it take for someone to be a loved big brother? No amount of searching could give him the answer he desired. 

“I love you big brother!” He played the voice over and over again, the young child's happiness taking over his entire internal computer as he felt his body be warmed by the noise. He didn't recognize the voice, and he wished he did. He had quadrupled checked his audio records in hope of finding the young kids voice among the sea of noise, but to no results. 

That's when a tan skinned, and golden eyed face popped up in his mind. Yes! He had no issues until he ran into him! He was running completely fine until then. Now he was malfunctioned. Glitching, and a useless piece of scrap. 

That's when it hit him. Well, at least it was one small sentence throughout the million other ones running through his CPU. He had no idea why it had stuck on him, but it did, and now it was all he could think of. He needed to find that boy who caused all of this. 

His feet began to move before he could even process what was happening. The silent hallway now being filled with the light clacking of his steps. It was late at night, and the chairman was most likely back in his penthouse sleeping. L-01 being alone for the first time in 8 years. 

He quickly pushed open the familiar doors of his master’s office, shuffling his way to the computer where he instantly got to work logging in. Thankfully, he knew the password and soon he was on his way searching through anything that could help him. Finding instant success with the already opened emails. 

Galar Academy for the gifted? That seemed to be the school scheduled for the tour just the day before. Though no amount of research would tell him who that exact boy was, and how he could find him. He had almost given up, soon to retire back to his room so he could power off, but that's when he saw it. All he needed to do was just a single google search of the school to find his answer. 

“All students will live on campus at one of the seve-” That was all he needed, just the address of the school placed into his GPS before he deleted the tab and stormed away. His one track mind now with only one goal set. 

Find that mysterious boy, and fix whatever has happened to him.


End file.
